Medical Help
by Azelma Thenard
Summary: Grinning they both closed the final inch, kissing one another passionately, they were broken apart when Dean cleared his throat, looking startled, eyes as large as an owls. -AU: Martha comes to stay with Cas, Dean, and Sam who end up needing a little help. Martha slightly OOC- One shot


**Helloooooooo, it's been a boring crimbo holiday, so I've been writing lots…. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Medical Help

_AU: Martha comes to stay with Cas, Dean, and Sam who end up needing a little help. Martha slightly OOC_

"It was so fast Sam; I don't think we've seen something like this before…" Dean trailed off, finishing his explanation of why Sam was now carrying a half-dead angel in his arms.

"Our top priority is helping Cas. Don't beat yourself up about it." He opened the door to the house that they'd been staying in for a few weeks, ever since the Doctor has dropped her off. They tried to tell him that he couldn't dump innocent, young women in a house full of men, well, 2 men and an angel, but does the Doc listen? NO.

"MARTHA! WE NEED MEDICAL HELP! IT'S CAS. MARTHA!" Sam screamed up the stairs leaving the injured on the two cream sofas. The creature had also taken a chunk out of Sam's shoulder, but he was not the priority at the moment.

Martha appeared at the Kitchen door with a large box in her hands.

"Oh god, what happened?" She ran towards the limp body on the sofa while Dean and Sam sat opposite her.

"A monster. We've seen nothing like it before." Sam said.

"It took a snatch at my shoulder too but it seems to have a personal vendetta against him."

"I'll look at that once I've finished. I'm going to need help taking his clothes off," the two boys exchanged a look, "no boys, not like that."

"Of course."

"What next- _Trust me I'm the Doctor?" _Martha froze, at Sam's teasing, "Martha are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She fumbled over the buttons on the large trench coat. Both of the brothers stopped her, taking off his trench coat, and navy suit. They had left his trousers on because according to Dean, "he only scratched his back." His once clear, unblemished back was covered in blood, making it impossible for Martha to find where he was actually cut. They had propped him up on the back of the sofa, Cas still unconscious.

Opening the box, Martha pulled on some latex gloves and dabbed his back trying to be kept or whether she should just stitch some lumps back on. Same left the room because of the lack of conversation, Martha was biting her lip in frustration at Cas' back and Dean had fallen asleep on the sofa. He came back with a mug of tea in his hands.

"Milk, no sugar. It should be drinkable by the time you're done."

"Thanks. You shouldn't have."

"It's the least I can do. How's he looking?"

"Getting there. I've cleaned his back. There seem to be three deep gashes that will need to be treated. He'll survive."

"You're a brilliant doctor."

"Thanks." She replied before silence swept over the room once more.

"_Martha…" _Cas slurred, "_Marthaa…" _Dean was still asleep, and Sam thought it was inappropriate to ruin the sexual tension, so smirked at Martha's discomfort.

"Cas. Cas you're home now. It's OK." Martha sounded like a true doctor, voice in monotone, wearing an expressionless mask.

"I'm going to get some blankets for Dean." Sam said making his presence clear before escaping upstairs.

Martha began to stitch up the final scratch. He kept whispering and groaning.

"Sorry Cas. I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you." Martha kept fretting over him.

"Martha, what are you doing?" Cas said into the sofa, now fully awake.

"Saving you." She said bluntly before softening her tone, "I don't want to hurt you Cas, but you were badly injured," she began to stroke his shoulder, "you had lost a lot of blood. I didn't want to lose you." She whispered into his cheek, her lips tickling his temple, sending shivers down his spine.

"Can you sit up?" She asked.

"Hopefully." He dragged himself up slowly, almost falling over if Martha wasn't gripping his shoulders.

"I still need to bandage you up." Before he could interrupt, she held a finger to his lips, "and even though you are an angel, you still need to rest." She stood up and went back over to the medical box.

"Yes mother." He joked. She came back and sat on the sofa next to him but twisted herself around so she was facing him. Cas looked flustered, only just realising how scantily clad he was. Slowly, she leant towards him, wrapping the bandage around his toned abdomen, two, three, four times.

"There all done." She said their faces only three inches apart.

"How do you feel?" She leaned in, 2 inches.

"Better because you're here." He leaned in, an inch. Grinning they both closed the final inch, kissing one another passionately, they were broken apart when Dean cleared his throat, looking startled, eyes as large as an owls. Castiel blushed, looking embarrassed but Martha gathered up all the dignity she could muster, walked over to the medical pack, carried it over to Dean and said, "Come on sexy, top off. You told me that he ate your shoulder." Startled, Dean just sat on the sofa; Martha ran out and pulled his shirt over his head. Speechless, he just stared at her.

"Wow. Aren't you lucky- both of them topless?" Sam said, walking back into the living room, as Martha bandaged up her shoulder.

"I feel sick Martha." Dean said when she finished patching up his cut,

"Do you need any drugs?"

"No. Therapy, especially after O saw you and Cas _kiss."_

Smirking, Martha just sat back down next to Cas, who sneaked an arm around her waist as she leant her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going back upstairs." Sam sprinted up the stairs two at time.

"I'm following you." Dean left quicker them lightening, Martha was giggling into Cas' shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too."

**Did you like it? I've written another story we our three favourite boys, and Amy! **

**Until next time,**

**Eruditeamity x**


End file.
